heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Banishment
A is an event in which a hero is exiled for a false wrongdoing until he or she returns to fight the enemy. In some cases, though, the hero can sentence herself/himself ''to banishment. Examples Multimedia Franchises Star Wars * Yoda exiled himself to Dagobah after the Jedi Order was eliminated by the Emperor's initiated Order 66. *Obi-Wan Kenobi exiled himself to Tatooine after the Jedi Order was eliminated by the Emperor's initiated Order 66 and to safely look after the infant Luke Skywalker. *Luke Skywalker exiled himself to Ahch-To after his new Jedi Order was eradicated by Kylo Ren and his soldiers of evil. *Jar Jar Binks was banished by his people from his hometown of Otoh Gunga city for his clumsiness. Disney/Pixar *Flik got banished along with the Circus Bugs for lying to the colony about the circus bugs being warriors by Princess Atta, which she unknowingly leads to the downfall of her mother The Queen. *Simba runs away from the Pride Lands after he's banished by Scar. **Kovu got banished by Simba, believing he was involved in the ambush set by Zira, which results defying his father's pawprints that he himself must follow, breaking the Circle of Life and Kiara angrily telling her father that he will never be his late father Mufasa. *Aladdin got banished from Agrabah to the ends of the Earth by Jafar, after the evil sorcerer took control of the kingdom and turned Al's princely attire back into his ragged clothing. *Tarzan got banished from the gorilla family by Kerchak, for disobeying the gorilla leader's orders to protect their family and not go to the human camp by betraying their family. *Sulley and Mike banished to the Himalayas. 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Homer Simpson and his family gets banished from Springfield because the entire citizens grew very tired of the Simpsons' shenanigans (such as Homer's drunkenness, Bart's pranks in school, in church and in town, Maggie shooting Mr. Burns, and Lisa's environmental pleas and her genius stuff which started to annoy the townspeople). Warner Bros. DreamWorks *Moses exiles himself from Egypt after accidentally killing a slaver while trying to stop him from sadistically whipping a Hebrew slave. *Surly Squirrel got banished from the park by Raccoon after the oak tree was destroyed. *Baby Huey and his mother exiled after Huey creates well-meaning chaos. *Pterano got banished from the Great Valley to the Mysterious Beyond for putting Littlefoot and his friends in danger and his actions. *Cloud Strife exiles himself in Aerith's church in search of forgiveness, while suffering guilt and depression over the death of his friends Aerith Gainsborough at the hands of Sephiroth and Zack Fair at the hands of the Shinra Soldiers. *Zed and the other Zombies were banished by the Seabrook High students (which it was all Addison's cousin, Bucky's fault for ruining everything). *Thor Odinson getting banished from Asgard by Odin Borson for putting his friends at risk by his arrogance and stupidity. *Carl Johnson exiles himself in Liberty City after his brother Brian Johnson was killed in an accident which he was being blamed by his elder brother Sweet Johnson. Television ''Spellbinder * Zander gets banished by the Regents, because he broke the Spellbinder's law, which forbids the building of new things. * Correon gets removed of his titles of Senior Regent & Spellbinder, and is banished by the Regents, after he loses to Ashka in a Spellbinder's duel. Quotes Gallery Images Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6983.jpg|Sulley and Mike banished to the Himalayas. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8801.jpg|Aladdin banished to the Ends of the Earth. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4595.jpg|Simba runs away from the Pride Lands after he's banished by Scar. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-5598.jpg|The Simpsons driving in exile to Alaska. powerpuff asteroid.png|The Powerpuff Girls exiled on an asteroid. Twilight dome.png|Twilight banished by Trixie's magic dome Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7362.jpg|Flik banished by Princess Atta when she finds out he lied about the Circus Bugs being warriors. prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-3788.jpeg|Moses exiling himself from Rameses and all of Egypt. Zowie gets banished by Gloomius Maximus.PNG|Zowie Polie banished by Gloomius Maximus, that it will never ever be a birthday party for her. Heroic banishment murray.png|Murray, overrun with guilt, chooses to leave the Cooper Gang after being too slow to save Bentley's legs from being crushed by Clock-La. Intro_Movie_(Jak_3).png|Jak being banished in the opening scene of Jak 3. Videos Monsters Inc Sulley and Mike get banished|Mike and Sulley are banished to the Himalayas in the human world, by Mr. Waternoose. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Healing Category:Deaths